Communication networks, such as fiber-optic networks, cellular networks, and broadband wireless networks, provide data communication channels for computing systems (e.g., a computer, a tablet, a smartphone) to communicate data and information, such as, text, images, videos, website content, etc. A geographic area covered by a communication network may be divided into a number of sub-areas (e.g., tiles, cells in cellular networks, regions such as a county, an area of a collection of cities, towns, village, etc.). Each sub-area may generate certain amount of network traffic and the communication network may provide connection services to any number sub-areas covered by the communication network. Users may access the communication network (e.g., using a computing device) for downloading and uploading data. The communication network may have a bandwidth to allow the users to use services supported by the communication network.